The invention relates to a high powered slip ring for use in transmitting power from a floating vessel to a stationary structure.
Floating vessels with power generating capacity are used as a power source for offshore equipment. The vessel may be moored to a buoy which is remote from the equipment, and a cable may be extended from the buoy to the place where the power is needed. Winds and tides cause the floating vessel to weathervane about the buoy which is fixed by some means to the sea bottom, and for this reason, an electrical swivel is required to transmit the power generated on the vessel to the nonrotating cable. The power rating of such an electrical swivel must be high as the generation of three phase power at 35 KV and 600 amps per phase is sometimes required.
The U.S. Patent to Karl et al, No. 4,142,767, shows a swivel assembly which may be used for carrying oil or other cargo and transmitting electrical power and signal currents between the floating vessel and a stationary installation. The Karl et al patent does not show structure by which high voltage power could be transmitted.